The present invention relates to a multistand press or similar press facility for the forming of sheet metal parts comprising press stands which are situated opposite one another. Press facilities of this type are used for forming a sheet bar, a round blank or similar sheet metal parts, in which case, in the first stage, the drawing may be provided for producing the starting form for the further shaping. The invention relates to those multistand presses which have at least two press slides, the slide drive being arranged above the press slide and the introduction of force taking place symmetrically with respect to its longitudinal center axis.
Press facilities of this general type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,174 and German Patent Documents DE-C2-31 18 955, DE-A1-39 05 068, and DE-A1-41 24 083. These documents show the use of several press slides in the progressive stations which follow the drawing station as well as intermediate depositing devices behind each machining station. The press constructions illustrated there are expensive, while the number of components is correspondingly high.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the length of the overall production space by eliminating the intermediate depositing sites and placing the drives of the press slides in the area of the previously existing vacant station areas (intermediate stand area). In particular, the drive of two mutually abutting (progressive) press slides is to take place from an intermediate stand area.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a multistand press facility for forming sheet metal parts, comprising press stands which are arranged opposite one another to form pairs of stands, and at least one bedplate between the press stands, the at least one bedplate carrying tool bottom parts. A press drive having a motor drive with a rotating movement is provided, as well as a plurality of press slides coupled to the press drive and driven by the press drive. The plurality of press slides are coupled to tool top parts that interact with the tool bottom parts when the press slides are driven. Gearings are coupled between the motor drive and the press slides, these gearings deflecting the rotating movement of the motor drive into upward and downward movements of the press slides. The gearings are arranged between the pairs of stands and above an introduction of force into the press slides. At least one of the pairs of stands is common for two of the press slides and two of the gearings are arranged between the press stands of the common pair of stands. The two gearings are respectively coupled to the two press slides.
Embodiments allowing the different drive of the adjacent press slides are particularly advantageous.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.